It is known to provide an enclosure for housing an internal combustion engine for various applications. For example, an internal combustion engine may be disposed within an enclosure which also houses other components of an electrical generator set. The enclosure typically includes grab hooks attached to a top wall thereof which allow the enclosure to be moved from one location to another. The internal combustion engine disposed within the enclosure produces exhaust gases in known matter which must be transported to the ambient environment. An exhaust pipe attached to an exhaust manifold of the internal combustion engine typically extends through an opening formed in a top wall of the enclosure. To prevent water from entering into the enclosure during rain, power washing, etc., it is known to provide a frustroconical shaped rain skirt having a narrow top end which lies closely adjacent to the exhaust pipe. Since sealants cannot be used adjacent to the exhaust pipe because of extreme hot temperatures, water leaks into the enclosure through the small space between the rain skirt and the exhaust pipe.
It is also known to weld the narrow, top end of a frustroconical shaped rain skirt to the exhaust pipe to prevent water from leaking between the rain skirt and the exhaust pipe. However, such additional welding steps require additional time and expense and delay the manufacturing process.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.